Poker Face (song)
Click here for the article for Poker Face (Music Video) Poker Face is a song written by Lady Gaga, and producer RedOne in January 2008 from her album, The Fame. It serves as the second single of The Fame, and was released in late 2008 for certain markets, and in early 2009 for the rest of the world. The song is an uptempo dance song, following in the footsteps of her previous single, Just Dance, but has a darker musical tone. Lady Gaga wanted to write a song her boyfriend would like, forming the main idea behind the song being about the confusions of love and true feelings. Also, the song was a tribute to Gaga's rock'n'roll boyfriends. Lyrically "Poker Face" is about love and gambling. Gaga was inspired by her days as a New York City go-go dancer, and is one of her favorite songs of the album. The term, "Poker Face", represents hiding any feelings. There is also an ambiguous part with "He's got me like nobody" and "She's got me like nobody" in the chorus, which caused some undertone of confusion about love.. According to BBC, the "Mum-mum-mum-mah" hook used in the song is copied from Boney M's 1977 (jobs) hit, "Ma Baker." When RLT Boulevard asked Gaga about the hook, she replied: "I love Boney M so perhaps subconsciously it came out in the song." "Poker Face" is an uptempo dance-pop song, and follows the footsteps of the previous single "Just Dance". Whereas "Just Dance" was predominately electropop, "Poker Face" carries a dark sound with clear vocals on the chorus and a pop hook while combining the synths from "Just Dance" and the more dance-oriented beat of the next single "LoveGame". According to Kerri Mason of Billboard, the composition "carries the pleather-and-sequins vibe of the downtown New York scene out of the underground and onto the FM dial without losing its smut and sass." According to the sheet music published in Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, the song is set in the time signature of common time, with a moderate tempo of 120 beats per minute. It is written in the key of G-sharp minor with Gaga's vocal range spanning from the high-note of F♯3 to the low-note of B4. It begins with a medium tempo followed by electronic chord arrangement and the "Mum-mum-mum-mah" hook. The chords follow in this order, G♯m–E–F♯–G♯m–E–F♯. This is followed by the sound of dance music, produced by a powerful beat from the instruments and a stuttering hook following the chorus. *In the Whale Whores episode of South Park, Eric Cartman sang this song while playing Rockband. *The acoustic version of the song was covered by the Fox musical comedy television series, Glee, by Idina Menzel and Lea Michele, on the episode "Theatricality". *'Christopher Walken' did an acapella version of Poker Face on Saturday Night Live. The song was used in the promo for the movie "Easy A." *Poker Face (Acoustic) *Live at American Idol (Piano/Violin+Album) *Live at The Paul O'Grady Show (Acoustic+Album) *Live at MuchMusic Video Awards (Remixed with LoveGame) *Live at Saturday Night Live (New York Ode) *Live at Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (Rock Version) *Live at the Grammy Award Ceremony ("The Fame Factory" Intro+Acapella+Album Lyrics